yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 143
の | ruby japanese = の | romaji = Haō no Tamashii | japanese translated = Soul of the Supreme King | english = Amateur Hour | japanese air date = February 19, 2017 | english air date = April 15, 2018 | japanese opening = Pendulum Beat! | english opening = Can you Feel the Power | japanese ending = Dashing Pendulum | english ending = Can you Feel the Power | screenwriter = Tsutomu Kamishiro | director = Yasuyuki Fuse | storyboard artist = Yasuyuki Fuse | animation director = * Sung-jin Lee * Hye-jeong Kim }} "Amateur Hour", known as "Soul of the Supreme King" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and forty-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on February 19, 2017 and in Australia on April 15, 2018. Nicktoons aired on November 10, 2018. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on February 13, 2018. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Gong Strong Turn 8: Yuya Yuya changes "Performapal Hip Hippo" and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" to Defense Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 9: Gong Gong Normal Summons "Superheavy Samurai Fist" (900/900). "Fist" attacks and destroys "Hip Hippo". "Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei" can attack in Defense Position, while applying its DEF for damage calculation. It attacks and destroys "Odd-Eyes". With the effect of "Superheavy Samurai Soulhorns" equipped to "Big Benkei", "Big Benkei" can attack twice per Battle Phase. "Big Benkei" attacks Yuya directly, but Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion", negating the attack. As "Fist" destroyed a monster by battle this turn, Gong activates its effect, which lets him Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase using it and other Synchro Materials he controls on the field. Gong tunes the Level 2 Tuner monster "Fist" with the Level 2 "Superheavy Samurai Preservation" and the Level 8 "Big Benkei" to Synchro Summon "Superheavy Samurai Steam Train King" in Defense Position (2000/4800). "Steam Train King" can attack while in Defense Position and apply its DEF for damage calculation. It attacks directly, but Yuya manages to find another "Evasion" and activate it, but Gong finds and activates the Action Card "No Action", allowing him to negate the activation of an Action Card and destroy it. Yuya activates his face-down "Performapal Signal", allowing him to draw a card and send it to the Graveyard. If it was a monster, the attack is negated; otherwise the attack continues. Yuya draws "Performapal Sword Fish" and sends it to the Graveyard, negating the attack. Gong activates the effect of "Steam Train King", allowing him to banish all Spell/Trap Cards from his Graveyard to inflict 200 damage to Yuya for each card (Yuya: 900 → 700). Turn 10: Yuya Yuya Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" from his Extra Deck in Attack Position (2500/2000). He activates the Continuous Spell Card, "Pendulum Illusion". While active, if a Pendulum Monster attacks an opponent's monster, Yuya can send a Spell/Trap Card from his hand to the Graveyard to halve the attack target's ATK and DEF and prevent it from being destroyed by battle this turn; also, that Pendulum Monster will inflict piercing damage, until the end of the Battle Phase. "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Steam Train King", with Yuya activating the effect of "Pendulum Illusion" by sending the Action Card "Damage Banish" from his hand to the Graveyard ("Steam Train King": 4800 → 2400 DEF). The effect of "Odd-Eyes" doubles the battle damage Gong takes as it is battling a Level 5 or higher monster (Gong: 1000 → 800). Turn 11: Gong "Steam Train King" attacks "Odd-Eyes", but Yuya picks up the Action Card "Flame Guard" and sends it to his Graveyard to activate the effect of "Pendulum Illusion" ("Steam Train King": 4800 → 2400 DEF) (Gong: 800 → 600). Gong activates the effect of "Steam Train King", which lets him send two cards from his hand to the Graveyard to destroy a monster on the field. He sends the Action Card "Tenacity" and "Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji" to destroy "Odd-Eyes". Gong activates the other effect of "Steam Train King", banishing "Tenacity" to inflict 200 damage to Yuya (Yuya: 700 → 500). Turn 12: Yuya The effect of "Pendulum Illusion" allows Yuya to skip his Draw Phase, which he does. He then Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes" (2500/2000) his Extra Deck in Attack Position. Odd-Eyes attacks "Steam Train King". Both Yuya and Gong go after an Action Card and Yuya takes the card, "Flame Chain", first. He sends it to the Graveyard to activate the effect of "Pendulum Illusion" ("Steam Train King": 4800 → 2400) (Gong: 600 → 400). Turn 13: Gong "Steam Train King" attacks "Odd-Eyes". Gong and Yuya run towards Action Cards. Yuya grabs an unknown one and sends it to his Graveyard to activate the effect of "Pendulum Illusion" ("Steam Train King": 4800 → 2400 DEF) (Gong: 400 → 200). Gong activates the effect of "Steam Train King", sending the Action Card "Flame Power" and "Superheavy Samurai Soulbeads" to the Graveyard to destroy "Odd-Eyes". He activates the other effect of "Steam Train King", banishing "Flame Power" to inflict 200 damage to Yuya (Yuya: 500 → 300). Turn 14: Yuya Due to the effect of "Pendulum Illusion", Yuya chooses to skip his Draw Phase. He then Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes" from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Steam Train King". Yuya and Gong race for an Action Card, with Yuya taking the card, "Flame Power", first. He sends it to the Graveyard to activate the effect of "Pendulum Illusion" ("Steam Train King": 4800 → 2400 DEF). The attack continues (Gong: 200 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages Differences in the dub * The sub-plot about Yuya having to duel the former members of Lancer is removed, and the shot of the Lancer is moved earlier. * Declan gives the reason why Yuya needs to make Riley's smile in the Dub.